In a traditional workplace, a first employee may have a task that needs completed or a question requiring an answer. The request may be emailed to a group or posted to a message board or some other public forum. An expert or other employee familiar with the task or the question is required to assist. However, because of the dynamic nature of the typical workforce and workplace, the first employee can have difficulty in finding others to assist. The others being asked are not required to commit to assist, and the public posting is easy to ignore. In many cases, an escalation may be required through a chain of command to apply pressure for others to assist. This can lead to hostility in the workplace as well as resentment since employees can be assigned to perform tasks they are not happy with.
These and other deficiencies exist.